Five patients have been enrolled on the first dose level. Dose limiting toxicity was seen in 2, according to conservative DLT criteria used because of concerns regarding cumlative toxicity. The protocol has been amended to more standard DLT criteria, as no cumlative toxicity was observed, and 3 patients are awaiting accrual.